Psychologist Life
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kisahnya, Akaba, masih berlanjut. Kali ini... si setan itu muncul?/"Apa Akaba-kun berpacaran dengan-"/"Dia berbohong."/"Lupakan, itu masa lalu."/Sebuah pro kontra menyelimuti hati mereka./AkaWaka/update!/R n R?
1. Chapter 1

"**Aku, Hayato Akaba. Aku akan memecahkan masalahmu. Karena aku…**

.

.

.

**Seorang psikolog…"**

.

.

.

Psikolog Life

Pairing : AkaWaka

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Muurata

Summary : /Hidup sebagai Psikolog tidaklah menyenangkan, setidaknya sampai dia datang untuk… MENGHIBURKU…/

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, OC, disini Akaba tidak akan berbicara soal ritme musik (soalnya aku kurang tahu soal musik), typo(s) *jaga-jaga*, dsb.

Author : Miharu Koyama

Psikolog Life © Miharu Koyama

-STORY START!-

Chapter 1 : My Life before She Come… [Prolog]

]Akaba Pov]

Hidup sebagai psikolog tidaklah menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Setiap hari selalu duduk di ruang praktek, mengetes IQ seseorang, mendengar keluh kesah mereka sewaktu mengerjakan soal tes yang kuberikan, ada juga yang memprotes karena waktu yang kuberikan terlalu cepat, dan dan… arrgh, aku pusing memikirkannya! Tak bisakah mereka mengerti apa yang kualami saat ini? Menyakitkan tahu!

"Permisi? Dokter?"

Ah, aku melamun lagi…

"Fuuh, ada masalah Harumi-san? Apakah anda mau mengetes IQ anda?" tanyaku To The Point.

"Bukan. Saya ingin anda mendengarkan curahat hati saya. Bolehkah?"

"U-uhm. Sebaiknya anda pergi ke Psikiater *bener nggak?* saja. Pekerjaan saya adalah mengetes IQ, EQ, dan lainnya. Bukan mendengarkan curahan hati seseorang. Sekali lagi, maaf." Tolakku halus.

"Huuh! Baiklah! Terserah dokter!"

BLAM!

Ah, lagi lagi…

Sebaiknya aku tutup saja tempat praktek untuk hari ini. Aku ingin istirahat…

[End Akaba Pov]

[Normal Pov]

Akaba sedikit berlari kecil menyusuri jalan kecil tersebut. Terlihat dia sangat terburu-buru untuk segera sampai tujuannya.

'Semoga masih sempat…' pikir Akaba.

Setelah dia menyusuri jalan kecil tersebut, dia mulai memasuki pertokoan Shibuya. Dan memasuki salah satu café. Disana, dia langsung menduduki salah satu tempat dari café tersebut.

'Lamanya…' pikir Akaba.

Sambil menunggu, Akaba memesan Cappuchino Float untuk menemaninya *?*. Belum lama dia menunggu, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Akaba! Apa kabar?"

Akaba pun langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Lama sekali. Kau hampir membuatku karatan disini." Cibir Akaba.

"Hehehe, biasalah… pekerjaanku menumpuk! Maaf ya~~ Akaba baik deh!"

"Ha~h, baiklah baiklah. Tapi, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku, Wakana?" ucap akaba sembari menahan malu.

Ya, dia Wakana. Mantan manager Ojou White Knights.

"HIEEE! GOMENASAI AKABA!"

"Ha~h, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari Wakana?"

"Se,sebenarnya…"

[FlashBack]

"Wakana, bisakah kau sampaikan ini kepada Akaba-san?" pinta Mamori.

Ya, Mamori adalah mantan kekasih Akaba. Mereka berpisah karena ada pihak ketiga yang mengganggunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan komandan dari neraka, Youichi Hiruma?

"Hm? Apa itu Mamori-san?" Tanya Wakana heran.

"I,Ini… undangan pertunanganku dengan Youichi-kun. Hehehe."

Rasanya, hati Wakana tertimpa batu seberat 1000kg dengan actual, cepat, akurat dan terpercaya. (memangnya berita?)

"Pe-pertunangan? Apa kau tidak salah Mamori-san?"

"YA. Tolong sampaikan juga permintaan maaf dariku karena telah menghianatinya. Aku sangat

menyesal karena telah menghianatinya. Kumohon…"

"Baiklah Mamori-san. Akan kusampaikan pesanmu. Aku pamit dulu. Jaa nee Mamori-san."

"Jaa nee…"

Wakana segera melangkahkan kakinya sebelum dia dihalangi oleh Mamori.

'Teganya kau telah melukai hati Akaba, Mamori-san…'

[FlashBack Off]

"Jadi begitu, nih undangannya Akaba." Ucap Wakana sembari memberikan undangan itu kepada Akaba.

"Pe-Pertunangan? YANG BENAR SAJA! MASA—" marah Akaba sembari menggebrak meja.

Akaba melihat para pengunjung menatapnya. Hal itu membuat Akaba sedikit risih.

"Ma,maaf tuan. I-ini Ca-Cappuchino F-Float pe-pesanan a-anda. Si-silahkan tu-tuan…"

Ucap pelayan itu ketakutan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Jawab Akaba.

[pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.]

"Jadi? Apa Keputusanmu Akaba?" Tanya Wakana.

"Sepertinya… aku tidak akan menghadirinya. Aku masih merasa sakit hati. Kau paham kan perasaanku?"

"Ya, Aku paham perasaanmu. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja? kurasa itu lebih baik daripada saling tidak mengenal seperti ini. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Kau ini, cobalah untuk berubah! Seperti pengecut saja! Ha ha ha…"

[Sfx : SI~ING]

Akaba mematung. Di mulutnya masih ada sedotan bertengger *memangnya burung?* yang untuk meminum Cappuchino Float miliknya.

"Halo~? Aka~ba? Bisa kau jawab aku?"

Tidak ada perubahan dari Akaba. Akaba tetap mematung.

'Apa aku salah bicara?' pikir Wakana.

Akaba Pov

'Dia benar… Aku memang pengecut…'

Aku mematung ketika Wakana mengatakan bahwa aku pengecut. Benarkah aku PENGECUT? Aku tidak menyadarinya…

"AKABA~!" terdengar suara cempreng itu di telingaku… ya. Tepat di telingaku dengan frekuensi 102.5 Mhz *ngarang*.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK TEPAT DI TELINGAKU WA-BAKA!" teriakku marah.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU WA-BAKA, ABAKA!"

Dan… yah. Aku dan Wakana kembali beragumen seperti biasanya…

Can you feel my heart?

.

If you know, my heart so hurts if hear your voice…

.

I don't know why. But, I think…

.

.

I have a little love in my heart….

.

.

.

"It's only one think, to do, three words, for you-u-u~ I LOVE YOU…"

Ah, lagu ini…

"ABAKA! DENGARKAN AKU BICARA!"

"Yare-yare, Wa-Baka. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu judul lagu ini?"

"Eh? Sepertinya… aku pernah mendengar lagu ini…"

Aku mulai bersenandung…

"You make it easy… it's easy 1 2, 1 2 3 4. It's only one think, to do, three words, for you-u-u~, I LOVE YOU~*"

"Wah, ABAKA suaranya bagus ya! Kukira kau hanya bisa membaca soal-soal IQ buatanmu! Hahaha"

"WA-KA-NA-!"

"Ups. O-ow…"

[argumen mereka berakhir dengan diusirnya mereka berdua dari café itu]

End Akaba Pov

Wakana Pov

"Hei Akaba… kau mau tida—"

"**JANGAN AJAK AKU BICARA, WA-BAKA!"**

"Ba-baiklah…"

Huft… dia marah lagi…semenjak dia berpisah dengan Mamori-san, dia cepat sekali naik darah. Kenapa sih? Apa sebegitu sakitnya ya, putus cinta? Cinta memang buta…. Huft…

"Akaba, maafkan aku… hiks…" eh, kenapa aku menangis?

.

.

Kenapa?

.

.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis Wakana? E,eh? Ma-maaf! Aku bukan bermaksud membuatmu menangis! Maafkan aku! Kumohon!" kudengar Akaba… Memohon?

"I-iya, hi-hiks…" kumohon, berhentilah keluar airmataku! Memalukan!

.

.

Kenapa aku menangis?

.

.

Chu!

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan Akaba?"

Oh tidak, dia mengecup keningku! Oh jantung, berhentilah berdetak terlalu cepat!

"Untuk menenangkanmu, bodoh!" jawab Akaba dengan…, blushing?

"Terima kasih ya Akaba… kau memang baik ya! Hehehe"

.

.

Sial…

.

.

Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

"Y-ya…"

"Oh iya! bagaimana kalau kita ke KuroYame Ramen**? Kutraktir deh! Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku! Mau kan, Akaba?" pintaku.

"Kalau Wa-baka yang minta sih… ok deh! Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen!"

"Tapi jangan banyak banyak ya!"

"Iya…" ucap Akaba kecewa.

[sfx : nada dering sms]

"Ah, sebentar."

**From : Riku Kaitani**

**To : Koharu Wakana**

**Subject :**

**Wakana, bisakah kau datang besok sore datang ke rumah Mamori-neechan? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyiapkan acara pertunangan Mamori-neechan bersama kami. Bisakah kau datang?**

**Terima kasih,**

**Kaitani**

"Arrgh, menyusahkan."

Aku langsung membalas pesan dari Riku.

**From : Koharu Wakana**

**To : Riku Kaitani**

**Subject :**

**Tidak bisakah kau memilih yang lainnya? Kenapa harus aku? Aku sibuk Riku-san. Sebaiknya kau minta bantuan Shin-san/Takami-san.**

**Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di kantorku.**

**Maaf,**

**Wakana**

"Huft…"

"Kenapa Wakana?"

"…Tidak apa-apa…"

"…Baiklah…"

[At KuroYame Ramen's restaurant]

"Kau pesan apa Akaba?"

"Hm… aku pesan ramen pedas dengan toppingan telur, naruto, daging, dan sayuran."

"Baiklah… aku juga deh. Biar tidak pusing. Hehehe" tawaku garing.

"Hm…"

Setelah aku memesan pesananku dan Akaba, aku mencoba tidur dengan menaruh kepalaku di meja.

"Ha~h…" helaku pelan.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat ya?

"Kau kenapa Wakana?"

"…Tidak apa-apa Akaba… Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang kurang penting. Tidak usah perdulikan aku…"

"Baiklah…"

Pesanan datang, aku dan Akaba langsung menyantap ramen pesanan kami.

[skip makan ramen *kelamaan*]

"Akaba, kubayar dulu ya?"

"Hm? *sruput* Bwaiklwah. Twerswerah Wakwana." [baiklah, terserah Wakana] ucap Akaba dengan menghabiskan ramen miliknya.

"Baiklah…"

Aku langsung berjalan ke kasir. Sepertinya kantungku hari ini akan menipis…. Huft...

Setelah aku membayar ramen pesanan kami, aku langsung mengajak Akaba pulang.

'Akaba… ayo kita pulang…"

"Sebentar, ramenku belum habis! Bisakah kau menunggu?"

.

.

Kebiasaan…

.

.

"Iya-iya! Tapi cepatlah! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan!"

"Iya~! Sabar dong…."

.

.

Cepatlah…

.

.

Sebelum aku menghilang dari hadapanmu…

.

.

Selamanya…

.

.

End Wakana Pov

Normal Pov

-Next day at Wakana's Apartement-

"Wake up everyone…

How can you sleep a time like this

Unless the dreamer is the real you

Listen to you voice

The one that tells you to taste

Past the tip of your tongue

Laep and the net will apprear

I don't wanna wakw before

The dream is over

I gonna make it mine

Yes I'll make it all mine…***"

.

.

"Ah, sudah pagi…"

Wakana membuka matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Wakana?"

"Ah, Akaba. Eh? Akaba? KYAAA! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Yeah, Akaba dan Wakana. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Akaba menginap di apartemen Wakana karena hari sudah terlalu malam. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Wakana tidak terlalu menangkap perkataan Akaba semalam. Maka jadinya yah… beginilah.

"Tu-tunggu! Bisa aku jelas—"

"KELUAR!"

"Fuuh… baiklah baiklah. Merepotkan."

"HUH!"

BLAM

Akaba keluar dari kamar Wakana.

"Huh! Sembarangan saja dia masuk kamarku! Sebaiknya aku membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu…"

Wakana segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

[skip Wakana mandi]

Wakana segera bersiap dengan seragam kerjanya. Ya, Wakana sekarang menjadi seorang sekretaris direktur. Tidak heran jika dia mengeluh pekerjaannya selalu menumpuk.

Setelah Wakana selesai. Sang mantan manager Ojou segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lama sekali… kau bisa membuatku karatan tahu…"

"Tak bisakah kau menunggu dengan sabar, ABAKA?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan panggil aku Abaka, WA-BAKA!"

"Iya HAYATO-KUN~ hihihi"

"Jangan panggil aku Hayato-kun!" bantah Akaba dengan.., err. Wajah memerah.

"Terserah. Hihihi"

Wakana lekas bergegas ke dapur. Bermaksud untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua.

"Kau mau sarapan apa Akaba?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Jangaan begitu. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah merepotkanmu."

"Ha~h. Baiklah. Aku ingin sandwich saja."

"O.K."

Terdengar suara pisau beradu cepat dengan talenan dari dapur. Wakana memotong roti dan buah-buahan dengan sangat lihai. Akaba mendengar suara itu dengan santainya.

'Seperti biasanya. Kau tidak berubah… Wakana…'

"…Akaba. Akaba? AKABA!"

"E,eh? Kenapa Wakana?"

"Kau melamun lagi, bodoh. Ini sandwich milikmu."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Siing~

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne, Wakana."

"…ya, Jaa ne…"

BLAM

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus, Akaba?"

[Normal Pov end]

**TBC (dengan tidak elitnya DX)**

**Author's chat room~ XD**

Miharu : Huft… akhirnya selesai juga. Capeknya….

Kaito : kau capek Miharu?

Miharu : ya. SANGAT CAPEK! DX

Akaba : Salahmu sendiri menulis sampai malam.

Wakana: kenapa aku harus sama ABAKA sih!

Akaba : diam kau WA-BAKA!

Wakana: Aku tidak perduli! Kau memang bla bla bla bla!

Akaba : kau juga! bla bla bla bla bla bla!

AkaWaka : Kau bodoh sekali! Bla bla bla bla bla bla!

[argumen Akaba dan Wakana masih berlangsung selama 2 jam non-stop]

Miharu : Ka-Kaito, mu-mungkin kita akhiri saja y-ya?

Kaito : I-iya Mi-Miharu

All : SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! XD

Miharu : Oh iya, ini note-nya!

Miharu's note :

* : Plain White T's – 1, 2, 3, 4, I Love You

** : ngarang XD

*** : Jason Mraz – Make It Mine

Nah, sebelum ditutup, bisa minta **review**?


	2. The Baddest Day!

Olla~ #hulahula

YA~! *pinjem _trademark _Suzuna*, saya kembali lagi! Argh, maaf telat update! Salahkan _flashdisk _milik saya—yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat data cerita ini rusak! Padahal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit la—plak! #dibejek.

*sigh* baiklah. Sebenarnya saya sudah membuat chapter dua dan sedikit lagi selesai. Sayangnya _flashdisk _saya—dengan kurang ajarnya—membuat semua dokumen saya _corrupt_ (kecuali yang formatnya *.docx)_. _Dan itu sempat membuat saya putus asa. Hiks. T.T

T-tapi! Ketika membaca ulang review cerita ini, membuat saya kembali semangat! Terima kasih, _minna-san! #hug._

_Well, _balasan review nanti saya balas lewat PM. Selamat membaca! XD

—.—

_**Psychologist Life  
Chapter two **_**: **_**The Baddest Day!  
Pairing**_ : **A**ka**W**aka_**  
Eyeshield 21 **__belongs with __**Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
Warning**_:_**OOC**__ness, Scene __**berganti-ganti **__(Akaba, Wakana, dst), __**no**__ musical metaphors (Akaba), semi-__**AU**__, __**short**__,_ gaya tulis sedikit **berubah**._**  
Psychologist Life**_ © **Miharu Koyama  
.**_**  
Don't like? Don't read!  
RnR, please?  
—STORY START!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, dimana sang mentari mulai berani memunculkan pesonanya pada pagi itu. Dan sepertinya tidak menyulitkan sosok berambut merah itu untuk kembali ke apato kecil miliknya.

Ah, kenapa harus di pagi hari?

Tentu saja. Semalam dia tidak tidur di istananya sendiri, kau tahu? Dan—tolong, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Semalam dia menginap di rumah temannya, dan dia adalah Koharu Wakana. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu'—jika kau tahu maksudku—sebelum mereka menikah—itupun jika mereka berjodoh (haha).

Baik, kita berhenti berbincang sekarang. Sosok berambut merah itu—Akaba—lari menuju stasiun dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia segera memasukkan tiket langgananmiliknya ke dalam mesin mengecek tiket dan berlari menuju peron kereta.

_Semoga tidak terlambat, _batin Akaba galau.

_Brum…_

_Jesh. Jesh. Jesh._

Bunyi kereta mulai memekakkan telinga pemilik iris mata _scarlet _itu. Mendengar bunyi kereta, dia segera memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta. Kereta tujuan Tokyo, tempat tinggalnya sekaligus tempat prakteknya.

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Sepasang iris coklat _hazel _menatap ke atas, menerawang sesuatu. Menerawang—tentang pertunangan Mamori dan Hiruma.

Dia tahu, dia salah. Kenapa dia—memikirkan hal yang bukan urusannya? Bukankah itu sama saja ikut campur?

(Dia tahu itu—dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Tapi—ketika dia melihat Akaba memasang mimik seperti kemarin membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.)

"…-_san, _Wakana-_san!_"

Wakana tersadar dari lamunannya, dia segera menyahut panggilan seseorang, "a-ah? I-iya? A-ada apa?"

Sesosok lelaki berada di depan meja kerja Wakana. Menatapnya dengan tajam. "wah, wah. Sepertinya kau orang yang imajinatif, ya?" sindirnya.

Wakana menjadi gugup, "a-ah. Ma-maksud Bapak?"

"Kau orang yang imajinatif," 'bapak' itu berhenti sejenak, "orang imajinatif yang sampai-sampai bisa melupakan tugasnya untuk menyerahkan dokumen hari ini, ke meja saya."

Wakana tersentak. _'Aku lupa!'. _"A-ah! Ma-maafkan saya, Pak! A-akan saya bawakan dokumen ini ke meja Bapak sekarang, sungguh! Ma-maaf atas kecerobohan saya!" mohon Wakana sembari membungkuk beberapa kali.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, "baiklah. Jangan ulangi lagi. Sekarang, bawa dokumen itu ke meja saya. Saya tunggu," suruhnya sembari meninggalkan Wakana.

"Ba-baik!" jawab Wakana sembari mengambil dokumen itu dan membawanya ke meja lelaki tadi.

* * *

_Quote : Jangan pernah melamun pada saat bekerja, salah-salah kau bisa dimarahi oleh bosmu—atau lebih parahnya, kau bisa __dipecat._

* * *

Akaba menghea nafas lega. Dia sampai di apato miliknya tepat waktu. Dia segera mengambil kunci apato miliknya dari saku jaketnya dan segera membukanya.

_Krek._

Pintu apato milik Akaba terbuka dengan 'anggun'nya. Akaba segera menutup pintu apatonya dan berlari menuju kamarnya—bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

Tentu saja bekerja, dia 'kan dokter—lebih tepatnya Psikolog, sih.

Dia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya hingga bersih. Setelah selesai, dia segera mengambil baju dinasnya dan pergi ke tempat prakteknya.

Hari ini bukan hari libur, kau tahu?

(—di klinik.)

Dengan terburu-buru, Akaba mengambil kunci kliniknya dari saku jas putihnya. Dia sudah was-was dengan beberapa pasiennnya—yang sudah menunggunya di depan kliniknya.

"Tumben rajin Abaka," sindir seseorang dari konter.

Akaba menghela nafas, "_maaf_ ya jika telat, Kotaro*. Terima kasih atas pujiannya," jawab Akaba sarkatis.

Dia segera memasuki ruang prakteknya dan mengenakan jas putihnya yang berada di ruang prakteknya. Stetoskop, ok. Jas putih, ok. Kacamata berlensa putih, ok (jangan tanya kenapa lensa kacamatanya bukan yang biasanya. Kau ingin dia di pecat oleh dinas kesehatan karena salah memberi obat karena salah mengdiagnosa?). Jam tangan berwarna merah darah, ok. Dasi berwarna merah, ok. Semuanya ok.

Ya, waktunya dokter Hayato Akaba praktek!

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Wakana menghela nafas lega, _shift_nya sudah berakhir. Pukul 16.00 p.m., saatnya dia pulang.

Dia merenggangkan badannya sebentar dan membereskan barang bawaanya. Ketika dia mengambil ponsel yang berada di dekat pigura foto miliknya, dia sedikit tersentak dan memberhentikan semua kegiatannya. Diia mengambil pigura itu dan memandangnya dengan tatapan (sedikit) sendu.

Pigura itu; berisi fotonya dengan Akaba.

Dia tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin untuk Akaba. Akaba itu sahabatnya—dan dia tidak mau merusaknya. Cukuplah sebagai sahabat; karena hubungan ini akan selamanya (menurut kata orang tua). Pacar itu—jika tidak berjodoh—bisa saja retak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Contohnya? Lihat saja hubungan Akaba dan Mamori.

Dia terjerembab ke lantai kantornya. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang, sama sekali tidak boleh. Tahan dulu semuanya, Wakana. Segera bereskan bawaanmu dan pulang ke apartemen mungilmu yang nyaman. Ayo, Wakana!

(_Bukannya dia melankolis, hanya saja dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan posisinya_)

Wakana segera bangun dan membawa tasnya pulang. Setelah pamit dengan bosnya (yang tadi pagi 'menyindir'nya) dan teman-teman kerjanya, dia berjalan keluar gedung kerjanya dengan helaan nafas kecil.

'_Kenapa… aku bisa mencintainya? Kenapa ini—rasanya sangat sakit? Kenapa?'_ batinnya sedih sembari memandang langit sore—yang dipenuhi magenta dan awan yang berarak-arak mengikuti rotasi bumi. Dia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Fuuh. Wakana?"

Wakana membalikkan tubuhnya.

Akaba Hayato berada di depannya.

"Ya, Akaba?" Wakana menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya, "baru pulang?"

Akaba mengangguk, "seharusnya aku pulang dari tadi jika tadi aku tidak telat," ucapnya datar. "huh, hari yang berat."

"Dan kau masih menggunakan baju praktekmu?" Wakana _sweatdrop_. "maksudku, jas putihmu."

Akaba tersentak dan melihat dirinya, "eh?" matanya membulat, "oh tidak, aku lupa melepasnya."

Wakana tertawa kecil.

Pipi Akaba sedikit tersipu, _'sial, aku melakukan kebodohan di depan Wakana!'_ dia menghela nafas, _'huh, benar-benar hari yang sial.'_ Akaba memperbaiki mimiknya, "Sudahlah. Mau makan bareng?" tanyanya sembari melepas jas dinasnya.

"Gyudon! Traktir!" Wakana berseru semangat.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka salad…" Akaba mendesis tanpa suara. "aku? Mentraktirmu?"

Wakana mengangguk semangat. "Ayo! Perutku sudah mengadakan konser akbar, nih!" serunya sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

Akaba _sweatdrop_, "kau ini benar-benar semangat, ya…"

_Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya,_ "_this is me!_ Wakana yang bersemangat dan imut!"

Akaba menjitak kepala Wakana pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlalu 'imut' sampai aku tidak bisa melihatmu," kata Akaba.

"Maksudmu aku terlalu 'pendek', kan? Awas, ya! Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi tinggi!" Wakana mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya ke udara.

"Suatu saat itu kapan, hm? Menurut buku biologi yang pernah kubaca, manusia yang lebih dari umur dua puluh tahun tidak akan bisa tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi lagi," Akaba memegang dagunya, berpikir, "_tidak akan bisa_." Lanjutnya sembari menekankan katanya.

"Keajaiban dimana-mana, Bung!" tukas Wakana dengan sedikit kesal. "Hei, itu Mamori-_san_!"

_Deg._

Akaba berhenti berjalan. Wakana yang menyadarinya segera menutup mulutnya, teringat dengan kejadian kemarin (dan dia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya).

"Hei, itu Koharu-_chan_! Koharu-_chan_~!" gadis berambut _auburn_ itu melambaikan tangannya, dia segera menghampirinya dengan menggandeng pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang. "kau dengan sia—Akaba-_kun_?"

Akaba tersenyum kecil—seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, "halo, Anezaki-_san_. Sedang berkencan dengan tunangan, hm?"

Gigi Wakana bergetar, bingung dengan apa tindakan selanjutnya yang harus dia ambil.

"Keh, Mata Merah Sialan, kau punya pacar sialan yang baru lagi, hm?" pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang itu menyindir dengan nada 'setan' seperti biasanya, "hebat juga, kau."

Wakana tersentak. Dia menjawabnya dengan gugup, "a-a-a-a-a-anu, di-di-dia bukan—"

Akaba meraih dagu Wakana dan menciumnya tepat di depan mereka berdua—dengan Wakana membelakangi mereka berdua. Wakana syok.

Mamori syok. Hiruma hanya menyeringai.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, jangan merebut yang sudah menjadi milikku lagi. Sore," ucapnya datar. Akaba menarik Wakana dan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tertinggal di sana.

"Mereka—benar-benar memiliki hubungan, Youichi-_kun_?" Mamori bertanya dengan nada heran.

Hiruma menyeringai, "dia berbohong."

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Wakana hanya terdiam.

Itu bukan ciuman sungguhan, kau tahu? Akaba hanya mencium ujung bibirnya—dan itu sebenarnya boleh dibilang mengejutkan.

Akaba? Menciumnya?

Itu Akaba, lho?

"…maaf," Akaba memalingkan wajahnya dengan punggung tangan menutupi bibirnya. "tadi aku… spontan saja…" tambahnya dengan pipi (sedikit) bersemu.

"Agar kau membuktikan mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja?"

Akaba mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wakana. Dia mengangguk lemah.

"…maaf, padahal Shin menitipkanmu padaku," Akaba tertunduk.

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi," Wakana menggerutu kesal, "hei, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak mau mentraktirku gyudon, ya? Tidak bisa!" Wakana tertawa kecil. "sekarang kau harus mentraktirku dua porsi!"

Akaba _sweatdrop_. "Kau bisa tinggi ke samping, lho," Akaba mengingatkan dengan keringat jatuh melalui pelipis kanannya.

"Aku lapar!" Wakana menggerutu, "aku belum makan dari siang!"

"Kena marah sama bosmu lagi, ya?" tanya Akaba sembari menautkan alisnya.

Wakana bergerak menjauhi Akaba, "hii~ Akaba peramal ya?"

Akaba berjalan menjauhi Wakana, "kau menjauhiku, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu. Lebih baik aku makan sendiri saja," ujarnya sembari berjalan memasuki salah satu rumah makan.

"Tunggu!"

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

"Akaba pelit."

"Kau bisa gemuk."

"Abaka."

"Bakana."

"Kemarin Wa-baka, sekarang Bakana. Hh," Wakana menghela nafas. "mana yang benar?"

"Tergantung berapa banyak aku sering menggunakannya," Akaba merespon.

"'Bakana' baru satu kali," Wakana mengingatkan Akaba sembari menunjuknya dengan sumpit.

Akaba mengambil sesuap dan melahapnya. Dia merespon, "baiklah, Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Bakana Baka—"

_Pletak,_ sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan 'mulus'nya di kepala Akaba.

"_Are you just stupid or what?_" ucap Wakana dengan kesal.

"_Just have a brain damage_," respon Akaba datar.

"Tumben kau mengakuinya," Wakana tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan memakan gyudon miliknya.

"Karena aku orang yang jujur, mungkin?" responnya sembari mengambil selembar daging dan memakannya bersama nasi—menggunakan sumpit.

"Bohong. Kau wapedos**."

"Benarkan katamu, seharusnya watados***."

Tidak memperdulikan omongan Akaba, dia berhenti makan dan memanggil paman-paman penjual gyudon.

"Paman, aku pesan satu mangkuk lagi!" pesan Wakana, "ekstra daging, ya!" Akaba mendengarnya dan ikut menambahkan, "Aku juga, yang ekstra sayur."

"Segera!"

Wakana meminum _ocha_ beberapa teguk dan kembali berbicara, "tidakkah kau sadar kalau sekarang kau berubah?"

"Hm?" Akaba menghentikan makannya sejenak, "kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sudah di sampingmu selama lima tahun, semenjak—" Wakana mendadak murung, "—Shin-_san_ meninggal, ya."

Akaba meraih bahu mungil Wakana dan memeluknya sekilas. Dia kembali ke mangkuknya dan memakan nasi yang tersisa di mangkuknya.

"Apa kubilang, kau berubah," ulang Wakana.

"Fuuh, berubah menjadi lebih baik itu tidak salah, kan?" respon Akaba sembari tersenyum kecil. "lagipula, aku lebih nyaman menjadi diriku yang sekarang."

"Yah, bila itu maumu, terserah," tukas Wakana. "kuharap bukan karena salah makan, haha."

Pesanan mereka datang dan mereka kembali makan.

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Wakana terdiam dalam pikirannya.

Apa? Gara-gara kejadian tadi?

Dia masih terdiam dalam kegiatannya (dia masih memasukkan sesuap demi sesuap gyudon ke dalam mulutnya). _Benar-benar berubah,_ dia terus membatin, _dia berubah semenjak kami bertemu. Padahal dulu dia dingin sekali ke perempuan_, lanjutnya sembari memasukkan sesuap gyudon.

Akaba termenung. _Fuh, hari ini hari yang buruk,_ dia melirik ke tas kerjanya, _berangkat kesiangan, disindir Kotaro, bertemu Mamori dan setan itu, spontan mencium Wakana—walaupun hanya ujung bibir, dan—sial, dompetku menipis_, kembali ke mangkuknya, dia menaruh sumpitnya.

(Mereka berdua sama-sama merenung.)

Akaba berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan tadi. Sedangkan Wakana bergegas menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" selesai makan, dia bergegas menyusul Akaba.

"…aku hanya membayar, kok. Tidak usah panik," respon Akaba dengan sedikit kebingungan—melihat respon Wakana yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Wakana hanya bisa tersipu malu.

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

"Wakana."

(Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit kebinggungan dengan apa yang harus dia katakan. Semua hal yang akan dia bilang tercekat di tenggorokannya.)

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pemilik suara tegas itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

(deg deg deg—)

(Jantung gadis itu berdetak _degdegdeg_ berulang-ulang—membuat dirinya merasa dia bisa pingsan saat ini juga.)

Akaba menyentuh kening gadis itu dengan punggung tangannya, wajahnya mulai sedikit panik, "he-hei, kenapa badanmu menjadi panas seperti ini?"

Wakana menggeleleng lemah, tidak tahu.

(deg deg deg—)

(Pemuda itu tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi kepada gadis itu. Dia segera memegang salah satu tangan mungil gadis itu ke genggamannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku.)

"Wakana?" sedikit nada panik terdengar dari nada suaranya.

(Wajahnya semakin memerah. Perlahan, kedua iris _hazel_ itu tertutup dan tubuhnya mulai limbung. Dia—dengan tiba-tiba—hampir terjatuh di jalan bila pemuda itu tidak menahannya.)

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Akaba menghela nafas dengan lega. Bersyukurlah dia dipercayakan Wakana untuk kunci duplikat apartemennya—untuk jaga-jaga bila Wakana sakit (eww).

Wakana yang minta, kok.

Wakana terkena demam—sepertinya terlalu lelah karena hari ini. Wajah memerah, nafas memburu, berkeringat dingin—woops, masalah belum selesai! Bagaimana dia harus mengganti pakaian Wakana? Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Wakana memakai pakaian yang basah atau penyakitnya akan menjadi lebih parah karena masuk angin! (Bodoh, kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang, hah?)

…_tidak boleh,_ Akaba membatin, _aku bisa diusir dari kamarnya lagi seperti tadi pagi, _lanjutnya sembari bergidik ngeri.

(deg deg deg—)

(Jantung Akaba kembali berdegup kencang, dilema antara menggantinya dengan resiko dia didepak dari apartemen Wakana atau membiarkannya dengan resiko penyakitnya semakin parah.)

Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, iris merahnya melirik-lirik berlawanan arah berulang-ulang. Teringat dengan sesuatu, dia tersenyum.

_Kenapa aku tidak meminta Julie untuk menggantinya saja? Toh aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya,_ batinnya sembari mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celana.

(tuut tuut tuut tuut—)

"Fuuh, malam Julie. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam seperti ini. Ah, bisa kau pergi ke apartemen Wakana sekarang? Ada urusan yang laki-laki sepertiku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tolong, bisa kau datang? Ah, bagus. Kutunggu di apartemennya, malam."

(tuut tuut tuut—)

Masalah selesai—mungkin?

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

_Ting tong._

Akaba—yang tengah membaca salah satu novel milik Wakana—tersadar. Dia melipat ujung halaman novel itu dan meninggalkannya di sofa. Dia segera berjalan ke pintu masuk dengan "tunggu sebentar!"

_Krek_, pintu terbuka.

"Akaba, sebenarnya ada ap—hei, kenapa penampilanmu berantakan sekali?" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Julie segera menyambungnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Buh, tidak _smart_ sekali kau Abaka, memanggil kami malam-malam seperti ini," Kotaro menyahut dengan memonyongkan bibirnya seperti biasanya.

(_Aku tidak memanggilmu, Bakataro,_ pemuda beriris merah itu mengutuk pemuda berpenampilan necis itu di dalam hatinya.)

Akaba hanya terdiam dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dia segera mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar Wakana dengan sedikit kecemasan tersirat di wajahnya—dan Julie (yang menyadarinya) hanya bisa kebingungan dalam hatinya..

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Julie bertanya dengan mimik kebingungan.

Akaba berisyarat buka-saja-pintunya-kau-akan-mengerti dengan sedikit enggan. Julie—yang mengerti—segera membuka pintunya.

Wakana terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian kerja masih melekat di tubuhnya (tentu saja Akaba sudah mengompresnya dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air dingin).

Julie melirik Akaba, "Koharu-_chan_ sakit? Sejak kapan?"

Akaba menggeleleng, "entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan," responnya sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukannya kau lebih ahli di bidang kedokteran?" Julie bertanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

(Kotaro dikacangin.)

Akaba menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit bersemu, "ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku bisa didepak Wakana dari apartemennya dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini lagi jika melakukannya," responnya dengan rona merah di pipinya yang semakin pekat.

(Kotaro mengutuk Akaba dalam hatinya, berdoa agar setan merah itu segera pergi dari sisi Julie.)

"...hah?" Julie kebingungan, "didepak? Memangnya tindakan yang harus kau lakukan sampai kau ketakutan akan didepak keluar Koharu-_chan_ dari apartemennya?"

"…ta-tapi jangan tertawakan aku!"

Julie semakin kebingungan, tapi dia hanya mengangguk, menyetujui permohonan Akaba.

"Aku—"

"Ya?"

"—tidak bisa mengganti bajunya secara sembarangan…"

Julie dan Kotaro _cengo_.

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Akaba dan Kotaro tengah berada di ruang tengah. Mereka menonton salah satu _variety show_—dijamin mereka hanya asal menonton karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kotaro angkat bicara, "Jadi karena itu kau memanggil Julie?"

"…" wajah Akaba sudah sangat merah. Dia membuang mukanya sembari menyilakan tangannya.

Pemilik bibir monyong itu—"Jangan bilang bibir _smart_ku monyong!"—menahan tawanya. Akaba hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

_Krek_, pintu terbuka. Julie keluar dari kamar Wakana dengan helaan nafas lega.

"Sudah, Julie?" tanya Kotaro sembari menahan tawanya.

"Sudah sih, tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Kotaro?" tanya Julie kebingungan.

"Pfft, li-lihat wajah Abaka—BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kotaro melepas tawanya. Warna merah pada wajahnya semakin pekat.

"…pfft, b-BWAHAHAHAHA! A-Akaba, ka-kau lucu seka—hahaha!" Julie tertawa lepas. "snrk, pfft, a-ahahaha! Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahmu semerah itu! Hahaha!" lanjutnya sembari memegangi perutnya. "a-ah, pe-perutku—hahaha!"

Bisa ditebak, betapa malunya Akaba sekarang.

(Suara tawa berderai di ruang tengah apartemen Wakana. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa menahan malunya.)

"Su-sudah dong! Arrgh, cukup!" erangnya kesal.

"Ahaha, b-b-baiklah! Haha," respon Julie. Mereka berdua menghetikan tawanya. "jadi," dia angkat bicara, "karena ini kau memanggilku?"

Akaba mengangguk, "hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong dalam hal ini, Julie," sedikit menghela nafas, dia melanjutkan, "hei, kenapa kau membawa maniak sisir ini, sih?" sembari menggerutu kecil.

(Dalam hati dia mengutuk pemuda maniak sisir itu berulang-ulang.)

Julie berhenti tertawa. Dia hanya merespon dengan singkat, "dia yang memaksa."

Akaba melirik ke Kotaro dengan sarkatis. Kotaro hanya merespon dengan _cengir_an khasnya. Kedua jarinya membentuk tanda '_peace_'.

"…padahal tadi pagi kau menyindirku," desis Akaba pelan. "Oh ya Julie, kau sudah mengganti semuanya, kan?"

Julie mengangguk, "eh, kalian semua sudah makan? Kubuatkan makanan, ya!"

Akaba mengeleleng, "tidak usah, tadi aku sudah makan gyudon dengan Wakana."

Julie mangut-mangut. Dia segera menarik Kotaro dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu—diiringi dengan seruan protes keluar dari bibir monyong itu ("Aku tidak monyong!")—sembari pamit, "kami pulang dulu ya Akaba! Sampai bertemu besok pagi!"

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup dengan manisnya.

Akaba hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum masuk ke kamar Wakana untuk mengambil novel yang tengah dia baca. Dia sempat melirik Wakana yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan piyama biru bercorak awan yang tengah dia pakai. Tersenyum kecil, dia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa di ruang tengah—sebenarnya dia ingin tidur di kamar Wakana, tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

'_Night, Wakana_, batinnya sembari menutup pintu kamar Wakana dengan halus.

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Malam itu Wakana bermimpi pingsan di pelukan pangeran berpakaian serba merah. Dengan kebingungan, pemuda itu memanggil salah satu pelayannya dan meminta tolong untuk menganti bajunya—karena dia laki-laki, tidak mungkin mengganti bajunya sembarangan.

Wakana hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Hei, sepertinya kejadian ini déjà vu sekali, ya?

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_—

* * *

Mari kita biarkan mereka terlelap dengan mimpi-mimpi mereka berdua, terselimut dengan jubah mimpi berhiaskan berlian imajinasi mereka.

_Have a nice dream…_

* * *

—_**P**__sychologist __**L**__ife_ : _**T**__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinued_—

* * *

_m i n d t o R n R ?_


End file.
